


Try to Hold the Wind

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In hindsight he never really looked like de la Cruz.





	Try to Hold the Wind

When Miguel was younger and curious he would study his familia’s photos. They would be scattered around the house, and then put all into one place on the ofrenda when Día de los Muertos arrived.

Many thoughts would pass through his mind as he looked at them – in black and white pictures everyone looked so serious, trying to see the difference between Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe, and how Tía Rosita’s warmth radiated from her picture. He would look until he was called to dinner or to the celebrations.

Not long after that fateful night when he was whisked away by a cloud of marigold petals, when there was a moment of peace, Miguel could look over a specific, repaired photo.

Mamá Imelda looked stern and powerful even in that brief moment in front of the camera. Mamá Coco, just a toddler with twin braids and a perplexing look on her face; perhaps the bulky camera was an enigma to her.

But now there was Papá Héctor, smiling softly, the love for his familia pouring out of the frame.

Miguel looked and a piece fell into place in his mind. It was not just the love of music he inherited, the joy of chords and strings strumming under his fingertips.

Their bangs fell similarly. There was a single dimple in the corner of Papá Héctor’s mouth. What Mamá Elena called a beauty mark was on his face, too.

Even if Miguel couldn’t see Papá Héctor for a long time, there were parts of him, connections, that Miguel wouldn’t have to look far for; and he thought, with a laugh, he wouldn’t have to use a guitar to prove these connections.


End file.
